


Cute Covers Hide Dark Secrets

by orphan_account



Series: Judging a Cute Cover [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, I'm Sorry Jonathan, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan goes out to meet an online friend but fails to realize that you should never judge a book by its cover. Especially if the cover is insanely cute so you drop your guard around them.





	1. Save File 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first fic on a03 is some weird shit. Inspired by the rp blogs https://yanderen-hana.tumblr.com/ and https://acoustic-apathy.tumblr.com/ go follow them!

**What is your name?**

 

**Jonathan**

  
  


Jonathan threw himself on his bed face first. Thinking just maybe he can take a nap, play some video games, or oh who was he kidding? He had no idea what to do himself. He didn’t even want to think about his school work. Even though that was probably what he  _ should _ be doing. Who knew a Music major would be so much work?! Well, the education part of his major probably didn’t help either. But it was his dream after all. Helping out kids in finding their love of music and all that. Was asking for a break too much to ask for though?

 

A soft ping from his phone woke Jonathan from his solo pity party. It still annoyed him a little since he wasn’t feeling that great. He just had so much  _ work to do _ . But christ, even his crappy campus bed was better than facing his work.

 

So with a long groan, Jonathan took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and turned his head away from his, kinda smelly, sheets. It was a Tumblr notification.

 

“Yanderen-hana asked:  _ Hey, are we still meeting tonight or? _ ”

 

F u c k. Jonathan completely forgot that he agreed to meet Ren today! He moved quickly to get out of his bed but in his rush, fell instead. Because of course he did. He sent a quick message confirming that he was indeed still going.

 

After spending ten minutes attempting to comb his hair, Jonathan just rushed out of his dorm room and ran to the Jackalope pub.

 

~~

 

It was weird how Jonathan found Ren’s blog. Usually Jonathan only posted and reblogged funny, cynical posts or music related things but he really liked Ren’s weird aesthetic posts for some reason. Gore, foxes, and the prettiest orange things all under one odd blog. So Jonathan followed him and Ren followed him back.

 

Their friendship started slow. At first it was just mutuals reblogging each other’s stuff but then Jonathan wrote a venting post about his university. Which resulted in a message from Ren saying how he lived close to that same university. Sure at first Jonathan felt a little wary about some dude on Tumblr living near his school, but when they posted selfies, Jonathan was set at ease. Ren was tiny and... pretty cute actually. So when Ren suggested that they should meet after three months of fairly constant messaging, Jonathan said yes. 

 

After all, how dangerous could a cute, little guy be at a public place?


	2. Save File 1 Load 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Triggers Include: Drugging  
> Just drop a comment if you need me to summarize the chapter for you! Be careful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on the Boyfriend to Death games so please, if you don't know the triggers those games come with, proceed with caution!
> 
> Inspired by the rp blogs https://yanderen-hana.tumblr.com/ and https://acoustic-apathy.tumblr.com/ go follow them!

The walk to the Jackalope was pretty great actually. The weather was perfect for Fall and it was close enough from his dorm to walk to. Which explained all the invitations he got from classmates to hang out there. He was just so damned  _ busy _ . Then again, Ren only had to ask him once and he jumped at the chance. ...Shit, he was so  _ gay.  _ All it took was one cute boy to ask him out. Wait,  _ was _ this a date? Or was it just a simple hangout? Was he dressed good enough for date? Was he overdressed for a hangout? Shit, he was too far from his dorm to even bother turning back around. So with a deep sigh, Jonathan just kept walking towards the Jackalope.

 

~~

 

Jonathan got there around ten minutes late because of course he did. But the Jackalope seemed like a nice place. Friendly and calm, a good place to meet someone. But that didn't calm Jonathan's nerves in the slightest. He hadn’t really spent a lot of time off campus in the past few weeks. And talking to someone, face to face, that wasn’t in his university? It had to have been at least a month.

 

Christ, he was such a loser.

 

He found Ren pretty easily. The little red head stood out from the rest of the crowd. At first, Ren was getting the attention of the bartender so he didn’t notice Jonathan quite yet. That suited Jonathan just fine really, he needed time to gather himself. And if asked, the said time was not spent staring at Ren’s profile. Definitely not noticing how he looked exactly like the selfie he posted on his Tumblr two months ago. His little red triangle tattoos that must have hurt but complemented his hair extremely well. His beautiful orange eyes that shined like stars. Nope, definitely not starring a little, causing his cheeks heat up a little because holy shit Ren is just adorable what the fuck.

 

Of course it was during Jonathan's totally not starring that Ren got his drink and turned towards him. The little cutie knocked back his shot and as he was putting down his drink, he met Jonathan's eyes. Ren visibly brightened when he saw Jonathan. His smile grew wider and his eyes shined even more.

 

Maybe...just maybe, Jonathan can do this and not make a fool out of himself. So he walked over and sat next to Ren.

 

“I was starting to think you couldn't make it!” Ren geamed.

 

Jonathan spattered. “W-what? No I wouldn't! I mean, I could make it! I just forgot! I mean, I didn't mean to. I just-”

 

Ren stopped him by placing his hand on Jonathan's arm. Jonathan felt his eyes widen in shock and stopped talking immediately.

 

“Its ok. I know that you’re working on your major.” Ren’s eyes softened. Jonathan tried to not melt into a puddle of goo. “But you do look like you need to relax a bit.”

 

It took a few seconds for Jonathan to realize that he should say something back. “Uh, yeah! Relaxing, I should probably do that.”

 

Ren giggled. He fuckin giggled and Jonathan knew that he was doomed. Ren put his other hand on the pub counter and leaned toward Jonathan. “How about I buy you a drink, huh? Then we can talk a bit more?”

 

Honestly, Ren could be asking for Jonathan to run away with him and Jonathan would have trouble saying no. That is,  _ if _ he could say no to Ren’s shining eyes. He didn’t think he should open his mouth anymore, so Jonathan nodded and headed to the bathroom. It took a quick look around the pub to find the bathroom, but he got there eventually. 

 

As soon as Jonathan went inside, he groaned and dragged a hand down his face. He walked toward the sink and threw water on his face as he talked to his reflection. “Christ, Jon you’re a  _ mess _ . Ren is just a guy. A really, really  _ cute  _ guy. But just a  _ guy _ . This probably isn’t even a date!” That didn’t stop him from attempting to restyle his hair though. Even if it wasn’t a date, that didn’t mean that Jonathan had to look like a mess. Once he was mostly satisfied with his hair, Jonathan left the bathroom to go get that drink with Ren.

 

True to his word, Ren had ordered Jonathan a drink while he was gone. It looked like he ordered the same drink he had before Jon sat down. Ren even had another in front of him, so they could drink together. As soon as Ren had noticed that Jon had returned, his wonderful smile filled his adorable face. His smile was infectious, and Jonathan felt a smile grow on his face as well.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ren tilted his head and  _ fuck  _ was there something that Ren does that  _ isn’t _ adorable? And he looked so  _ sincere _ too. Like he was actually curious about his wellbeing and since all of his classmates have been busy with their own work, Jonathan hadn’t felt like someone was genuinely concerned about him in ages.

 

It felt nice and warm. It was  _ really  _ comforting. Jonathan would love to feel it more often.

 

Jonathan sat back down next to Ren.  “Actually, yeah I do. Thanks.” He couldn’t hide the fondness in his voice if he tried. Well, he didn’t really want to. The little redhead deserved to know that Jon was grateful for him not making fun of how much of a mess he acted like earlier.

 

“Oh! It was nothing really. I was nervous too!” He grabbed his shot glass and handed Jonathan's to him. Ren held his glass out, waiting for a toast that Jonathan quickly returned. “To meeting face to face!”

Holy shit he’s just so  _ cute,  _ what the hell. “To meeting face to face.” The glasses made a soft clink and they knocked their shots back in unison. It tasted a little… weird but it was probably just that the ice melted a bit before he that came back from the bathroom. 

 

And from there it was almost exactly like their conversations online. Only now Jonathan could actually look and, hell,  _ touch _ Ren. 

 

But in the back of his mind, something was nagging at him. Something that swore  _ something  _ was off. It was probably his nerves though, so Jon ignored it. He was having a good time! Besides, he was perfectly safe. Sure Ren wasn’t the biggest guy ever but together the two of them could maybe win in a fight in the need arose. The bartender was right next to them and there was bound to be a ‘call police’ button or whatever those things were called under the counter.

 

These thoughts kept repeating in his mind as the world around him seemed to...blurr. Colors blended together and sounds were getting distant. Even Ren’s voice was fading away from him.

 

Eventually Jonathan couldn’t hear or see anything at all.

  
  


**Save Game?**

 

**-Yes**

**-No**

  
  
  


**-Yes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna join a Boyfriend to Death discord server? Are you over 18? Here you go! https://discord.gg/uhYBvtT

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, the things I have planned for this.... Also, updates will happen whenever I can, sorry if you get impatient. This is just for fun after all. If anyone can think of a better title tho, please tell me lol
> 
> ....why did I want to write this so bad, I'll never know.


End file.
